User talk:ANAT0LY LANB3RY
Welcome Hi, welcome to Mafia Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:ANAT0LY LANB3RY page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Feller91 (Talk) 05:17, August 16, 2010 Freeze Timer patch I assume, you was looking for this patch http://hotfile.com/dl/61167243/d0529e2/mafiademotimepatch_ThePecko.rar.html just place it in steam\steamapps\common\mafia ii - public demo\pc\ then run and push the Patch button. But if steam has updated your mafia 2 demo it wouldn't work, and you must look for old mafia2.exe with 22.9 MB size. Where are you from btw? Looks like you've got Ukrainian\Russian name. --Korlaeda 08:46, August 21, 2010 (UTC) Henry It never says Henry Tomasino is a capo Soldato's are made men, its the first rank you achieve after been made. The Tom 22:30, September 2, 2010 (UTC) Correcting i'm correcting them you don't need to put stuff in capitals and the Thompson M1A1 was uses by cops in the 40s and 50s. Why did you change the spelling of favourite on my user page. The Tom 00:34, September 3, 2010 (UTC) I'm from england, in the original english language that we speak its spelt with a u. Clothing No. The Tom 00:36, September 3, 2010 (UTC) It would be good if you could though. The Tom 00:38, September 3, 2010 (UTC) Pictures Click edit on the page, then above the box you write in there is an option to add a picture then either browse a pic from your computer or find one that already on the site. The Tom 01:11, September 3, 2010 (UTC) Catergory: Favorite Characters Don't create a category just for your favourite characters. The Tom 10:17, September 4, 2010 (UTC) Categories Mansion Its big, i can't really remember that well it was my friend who failed it. The Tom 20:19, September 10, 2010 (UTC) According to the Frankie Potts files that huge estate belongs to Vinci but in Jimmy's Vendetta it belongs to Judge Hillwood. Language The comment you left on Chiquito de la calza's talk page was innappropriate and could be viewed as intimidating and threatening behaviour which i could ban you for, especially since last month your called my a fucking asshole for undoing some of your edits, however i won't block you as you have made a lot of edits and improvements to this wiki, however if this happens again i may have to, what was it about anyway? The Tom 00:08, September 11, 2010 (UTC) Have you got some sort of problem? it is my business because i want to know why your talking to people like that. The Tom 08:26, September 11, 2010 (UTC) Family The Clemente's were the worst they were looked down on by the other families and there boss was crap, the Falcone's were alright but i didn't like carlo falcone, but i am a big fan of Leone Galante plus the Vinci's ended up been the most powerful family as the others were nearly destroyed. The Tom 21:50, September 11, 2010 (UTC) Ye they do, they are much more connected with politicians and the government than the other families which gives them a lot of power, by the end of the game they are the most powerful. Plus they are the oldest and most traditional family, the Clemente's are the youngest and only have any power because of the Vinci-Moretti war weakening the other families, the Clemente's are the worst, i admit some of there guys on the streets look good but the Vinci's are much better, there smarter and think aboub the long run plus they have Leone Galante who is one of the best Mafia 2 characters. And they also control the docks which also gives them a lot of power, you can't really say they have almost no power, the Clemente's just got lucky. The Tom 23:51, September 11, 2010 (UTC) And by the way the Clemente's got wiped out becuase they kinapped and tortured Falcone's guys not becuase of the 5 grand thing, that was Clemente's idea by the way as he is cheap and extortionate. The Tom 00:11, September 12, 2010 (UTC) I know but the Clemente's are still crap. The Tom 21:55, September 15, 2010 (UTC) Epilogue I think Vito would have joined the Vinci's under Galante but even there it wouldn't be good for him as Vinci kidnapped and tortured him and Joe after they got the Vinci's into crap with the Traids, he may have left for Lost Heaven, who knows there may be a DLC that explains it. The Tom 22:10, September 15, 2010 (UTC) Frankie Files You can't at the moment, Also, don't forget to sign your articles with. The Tom 16:05, September 16, 2010 (UTC) Falcone Just don't try and delete it, it is mentioned a lot that Carlo Falcone looks like him and is proud of tat fact in the game so just leave it. I just checked it and there's nothing wrong with the page, you deleted > from the bit above. The Tom 15:23, September 19, 2010 (UTC) Pre-order Bonuses Ye, i got the Made man pack and the greaser pack. The Tom 17:55, September 19, 2010 (UTC) I didn't really want the greaser pack and honestly never use any of the cars or clothes, but the only way i could get the made man pack, which is awesome, without having to buy the collectors editon, which is expensive, was to order the game from game uk which gave you the made man and greaer. Also i hate Derek because he was a dick, he was been all nice to vito when he had actually killed Vito's dad, plus he treats the dockworkers like crap. Edits I'm undoing your edits as the things you are adding to categories have nothing to do with the categories, you shouldn't just make irrelevant edits to get achievements. The Tom 19:11, September 19, 2010 (UTC) You've done it again, adding pages to irrelevant categories. The Tom 22:25, September 19, 2010 (UTC) Do you like Stephen Coyne? and can you sign your messages properly it shows you how to att the top of the page when your leaving a message. The Tom 22:34, September 19, 2010 (UTC) It shows you how to sign at the top of the page when your leaving a message on a talk page. Yes i would habe liked to be able to button up clothes and i think you should be able to take off your hat, the clothes the falcone guys wesr would of been good too. The Tom 22:42, September 19, 2010 (UTC) I think so, is it the one above the message saying did i get the meassage? The Tom 23:19, September 19, 2010 (UTC) Vinci Mansion The Vinci Mansion isn't in Hillwood its in Greenfield and no. The Tom 20:03, September 20, 2010 (UTC) I agree they shouldn't have cut them out, i'm just waiting for Joe's adventures, that will feature loads more of the cut stuff and button up suits. The Tom 20:07, September 20, 2010 (UTC) There definintely should have been side missions too, and the game should end with a free roam with day and night cycle.--ANAT0LY LANB3RY 20:09, September 20, 2010 (UTC) Ye, i've got to admit i was pretty disapointed when i completed the game and there was no free roam, i don't know why they cut out side missions, its obvious they were originally there as if you find Derek of Mike Bruski you can talk to them and they say they haven't got a job for you yet and to come back later, however they never have a job for you, i think that some of these side missions will feature in Joe's adventures though. The Tom 20:12, September 20, 2010 (UTC) Vinci Mansion First off i got the photo and there's more on the Vinci Mansion page, there all from the Frankie Potts files. The Tom 20:41, September 24, 2010 (UTC) Also get Jimmy's Vendetta its featured on the last mission, though its owned by a different person. The Tom 20:42, September 24, 2010 (UTC) Don't know mate, they might be adding stuff for Joe's Adventures or just taking it away because it might contain spoilers. The Tom 20:51, September 24, 2010 (UTC) Gangsters It's kind of a mix, i prefered the Falcone's in the 1945 winter section of the game, they wore the same clothes as in the last mission, but i also like the Vinci's, i like a few of the Clemente thugs but a couple of them just don't look like proper mobsters. The Tom 22:23, September 24, 2010 (UTC) Unlucky You just missed out on the 11,000th edit and the lucky edit achievement. The Tom 22:24, September 24, 2010 (UTC) I've now got 2040 points! unlucky though. The Tom 22:27, September 24, 2010 (UTC) Missions Just so you know the missions category is only for missions. The Tom 22:34, September 24, 2010 (UTC) No, you don't have to wear hats though. The Tom 15:35, September 25, 2010 (UTC) I know, i never really liked the hats on the suits, there ok on the ones with over coats but i think there should have been more clothing options. The Tom 15:40, September 25, 2010 (UTC) Stop adding irrelivant stuff to categories, i've warned you 3 times before, if you continue to do this i will have to block you. The Tom 15:51, September 25, 2010 (UTC) I thinks you need to read Mafia Wiki:The Rules because you just admitted to breaking the achievement boosting one, for the second time. The Tom 15:59, September 25, 2010 (UTC) Leave a comment on the blog page for it. The Tom 18:45, September 25, 2010 (UTC)